Another Twist
by HateOnMeNowBiotch
Summary: This the second installment to a three part story. This is my version of 3x15 where Esther doesn't kill her children. She saves them... With the help of Lue and Khalee. There will be another new female OC who will be introduced and then her story will continue into the third installment. New chapter Oct 12th R&R!
1. Chapter 1

" Love if you step on my foot one more time... " Klaus let the threat hang in the air.

His mother had decided to throw a huge ball for the whole town in honor of their family reuniting. Khalee looked absolutely horrified when he told her that it was tradition to have a formal dance. So here he was trying to teach her.

" Well excuse me for not knowing how this works. Have you forgotten that I've been on the run most of my life? " She bit back.

He grabbed her waist harder and straightened her form. " One more time. "

Esther stood in the doorway watching her middle child exert all of his patience with the young wolf. In all of her time on the other side she had never seen him like this. This young girl seemed to calm the rage she knew brewed deep inside of him. The wolf side. He so reminded her of Ansel, his real father.

She knew it was her fault that he never got to know him. Instead he grew up with Mikael. All of her children had done terrible things, but she was to blame. Her affair was a deep dark secret. When klaus had triggered the curse Mikael knew he wasn't his child she didn't hesitate to bind his wolf side to keep him at bay.

Esther knew she couldn't change the past, but hoped her son would find the happiness that he was deprived for so long.

" I'm never gonna get this in time. " Khalee said as she kicked off the high heels he had been forcing her to wear.

Elijah chuckled from his spot by the fire place. Lue was sitting on his lap giggling at the two of them. He grabbed her hips and stood up so she wouldn't fall. Going to the record player he set the needle back to the beginning of the song.

" Niklaus you aren't going to get anywhere like this please take a seat. " He asked stepping in front of Khalee. " This dance doesn't call for precision, but feeling. You have to feel the music and your body will follow. " He said putting a hand on her waist and starting to move.

Klaus rolled his eyes.

" Big step. Yes just like that. " Elijah praised. " Of course it does have a lot to do with ones dance partner. " He said digging into Klaus making him growl.

" Enough children. " Esther chided. " Khalee dear every one is nervous when they first learn. Why I remember Niklaus' first ball and how he stepped on his partners feet the whole time. " She said with a look of fondness.

Elijah swung her around and she gave Klaus a smug grin.

" You're getting much better Khalee. I do believe you'll do fine tonight. " Elijah said, letting her go. He bowed and she curtsied as was custom.

Khalee giggled. " I must admit you are much better at teaching than your brother. "

" Well he was the one always showing off to the girls in the village. " Kol said entering the room.

Lue laughed and covered her mouth when Elijah sent her a glare.

Klaus rolled his eyes and stormed off. Khalee looked worried. She didn't mean to piss him off, they were just having fun.

" Nik wait! " She called after him.

He vamp sped to her and pushed her roughly against the a wall. " What did you just call me? " He bit out.

" Don't be so grumpy it is your name after all. " She said not scared of him in the least.

He let her go. " You and my mother are lucky I'm even going to this ball. "

" Yeah lucky me I have two left feet, nothing to wear, and a grumpy original as my date. " She said leaving him there to sulk.

ATLPTTITP

Khalee looked in her closet a million times with the same result. She had nothing good enough to wear to the ball. Elijah had already chose a beautiful blood red gown for Lue to wear. When khalee saw her try it on she couldn't help but be a little jealous.

" That's it I'm not going. " She huffed and sat on her bed roughly.

A knock sounded at her door making her sigh. She got up and opened the door to find no one there. Looking down she saw a bug box with a note and a deep purple bow on it. Taking it over to her bed she took the note and saw her name written in the most beautiful penmanship. Lifting the top half she read.

I'm sorry about earlier. Please be my date tonight?

\- Nik

Khalee rolled her eyes but opened it anyways. She lifted the tissue paper to find a chapagne colored corset. Lifting it out she noticed that there was sheer champagne colored fabric stictched on the bottom that flowed out. The skirt was floor length and bright white. It poofed out like a ball gown should.

Wow. Khalee couldn't stop staring at it. She was almost afraid to even touch it, let alone wear it. Sighing she left the dress and went to go shower.

ATLPTTITP

Lue paced back and forth thinking about the note she ahd gotten earlier.

Lue,

It's time we got to know each other better. Meet me in my room at nine sharp.

\- Esther

What did she want? Lue knew that she'd have to go to find out.

Classical music was playing downstairs and the ball was about to start. She was in her and Elijahs room in the beautiful dress he ahd given her and worrying about the meeting with Esther. Elijah was straightening his tie while watching her from his peripheral.

" Are you really that nervous? " He asked with a smile.

She looked at him and smiled back. " Maybe a little. " She said going over to help him with his cuff links. Once she was done she smoothed his tied and smiled. " There. You look dashing as always. "

Elijah lifted her chin and placed a light kiss on her lips. " And you look ravishing as always. " He said holding his arm for her to take. " Shall we? " She nodded and placed her hand in the crook of his bent elbow.

She hadn't told him about his mother wanting an audience with her. Keeping him in the dark wasn't something she liked, but she didn't want him to worry.

They walked down the grande stair case looking at the people of the town in their finest. Lue spotted Damon Salvatore talking to the Mayor and Kol. He obviously didn't understand that he was greatly outnumbered. Such an impulsive jackass.

Suddenly he looked up in shock. Lue looked in the same direction and saw Elena enter. She had to admit she looked flawless. He and Stefan walked up to her at the same time. It seemed that she and Khalee were not the only ones who Esther had requested an audience with. Elena walked the rest of the way in with both men on her arms. Bile riose in the back of her throat.

" How very Katherine of her. "

Elijah chuckled beside her. " Yes very. "

Lue looked up at him in confusion until she realized she had said it out loud. " Sorry I just can't stand how similar she is to Katherine, not just in looks. "

" No need to apologise to me my dear. " He said pulling her in a different direction.

ATLPTTITP

Khalee hadn't seen Klaus since that morning. She walked down the stairs by her self and took a glass of champagne from one of the waiters. Looking around she had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. These people loved their balls, though she really did love the dress Klaus had given her. She just really felt out of her element.

Looking straight ahead she saw him walking towards her. He was dressed in a impecable tux with a white bow tie looking just as good as he did at homecoming. She walked up to him with a slight smile on her face.

When she got to him her took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. " You look lovely. "

" Uh, if everyone could gather, please. " Elijah called from the stair case.

Klaus placed her hand into the crook of his elbow. " Come, our family shall address our guests. " He said pulling her back to the stair case.

" Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. " Elijah said to the crowd.

Esther walked down the stairs and looked upon their guests.

" Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom. "

Elijah led Lue to the ball room and the rest of the Mikaelsons found their dance partners. Khalee looked up nervously at Klaus. He just grinned and they followed.

The dance started and Khalee found herself being swept away. Klaus may not have wanted to teach her, but he made sure he kept a tight grip which helped her balance.

" You really do look lovely tonight. " He said pulling her closer.

She blushed. " Yeah well you have good taste. "

" Hmmm indeed. " He said twirling her right into Elijahs arms.

He smiled and they started dancing. " If it isn't my favorite student. "

Khalee giggled. " I stick out like a sore thumb. "

" Lue told me about your life. The little she knows anyways. My siblings and I know what it's like to be on the run. It's not the kind of life a lovely young woman like you deserves. "

Khalee thought about his words for a moment. " You tried to compel me to leave. To forget about Nik. I wouldn't have made it three days if I wasn't on vervain. As for being on the run, it was just the hand that life has dealt me.

I've always been alone. My parents were killed when I was very young and I didn't have any relatives. I went into the system and some pretty horrible things happened to me. I killed my foster father because I woke up to him raping my five year old foster sister. " She said.

The dance was over but he wasn't done talking. He pulled through the crowd and out the side doors. Klaus watched them go and followed and listened from a distance.

" And in doing so triggered the curse. How old were you? " He asked.

Khalee sighed and thought back. " I must have been ten at the time, but something was off. Almost immediately men were hunting me down. I turned. It wasn't even a full moon. "

Elijah gasped. " That's impossible. "

" It's true. I stayed in the woods as a wolf for a few years. That's where Lucy found me. She took care of me and we both had a few close calls because of it. The last time they caught up with us was before I came to Mystic Falls. It was bad. They got me and almost killed Lucy. " She said getting a little emotional.

Elijah knew this part of the stroy since Lue had told him. He still couldn't quite believe that his brother agreed to protect a teenager. Now he knew. " How did you survive in the woods that long? "

" I hunted duh. I'm a wolf Elijah I don't need a home cooked meal if there's a forrest full of animals. " She said shivering when a gust of cold air hit them. " I should get back and find Nik. " She said going to leave.

" Khalee. " He called out. She turned back to him. " For what it's worth I am sorry for trying to compel you. "

She nodded and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Fynn met Lue at the door and ushered her in.

" Hello love thank you for coming. " Esther said as she sat next to her on a cream colored couch.

Lue wasn't in the mood for pleasantries. " What exactly did you want to talk about? "

Esther looked a little shocked. " I've had a lot of time on the other side to watch people. Especially the Petrova line. You wanted answers from Katerina and I have them. You were right she is the reason your mom was institutionalized. Magic was involved, ancient magic. The spell was supposed to kill you in your mothers womb, but I had foot hold on the other side and made sure that didn't happen. "

Lues eyes bugged out. " What? "

" Your blood was touched by magic before you were born. There for sealing a prophecy foreseen a thousand years ago. One of the last I made before my son killed me. That's where Khalee comes in. "

" Khalee is just a kid what does she have to do with this? " Lue asked.

Esther nodded. " She shall be of age in a weeks time and no longer a child. I know it's confusing, but everything that has happened to the both of you happened for a reason. No one was really going to hurt her. I had been trying to find her since she was born. You had been right where you were supposed to be... With Katerina. I had to make sure that the young wolf got to you some how so I got in touch with a sister witch. " Esther let hang.

" Lucy. " Lue said softly. " If she was in on the plan why did the people that got Khalee hurt her so bad? "

The older witch sighed. " The men I had sent after her had gotten sloppy. They sent two of their bounty hunter friends and they didn't care about Lucy. She was I'm afraid, a casualty. "

Lue shook her head. " You still haven't told me how we fit in to all of this. "

" My children may be an abomination but what has been done is done. I cannot take it back. You see, when I turned my family I turned my back on nature, but to kill them would mean upsetting the balance once more.

With vampires having been around for so long they have earned their place in the food chain. Killing my children means killing every person they have ever turned. The population would run wild with humans and ultimately destroy the world. "

" What does that have to do with us? " Lue asked.

Esther handed her a glass of champagne and sat back down. " While I may not be able to kill my children, I can still ensure that they behave. A spell. You two have Elijah and Niklaus wrapped around your fingers and that's how it was meant to be. They have always been the center of our family's problems especially when it comes to women. I chose each of you for the spell I have in mind. "

Lue didn't like where this was going. " What spell? "

" A spell that shall anchor Elijah and Niklaus' humanity to their mates. You and Khalee. "

Of all the craziness that Lue had ever heard in her life this took the cake. " And how do you intend to do it? "

" I'll need some blood from each of you. That's the tricky part. Niklaus wont let me get close enough to her to get it. He's very protective of her. More so than I could have imagined. " She said.

She knew that. The moment he returned he took her and bought them a dream home. " And you're saying that none of them will be hurt? "

" This spell... It shall take everything I have. My body will not be able to survive it. My ancestors have assured me that in doing this I shall pass on to a better place. This is my way of making sure they're happy. You and Khalee will take your places in our family and all will fall into place. Now will you help me get Khalee's blood? "

Lue remembered the shirt Klaus had put on Khalee the night they rescued her. " Would dried blood on a shirt do? "

" Anything with her blood on it will suffice. "

She nodded. " I'll help you. But I do have one question. How do you plan on getting your other children to behave? "

Esther smiled. " They don't need such drastic measures. I'll simply bind their humanity to their thirst. Now I think that is enough for tonight. I have another meeting with the doppelgänger. "

" What do you need with her? ""

Esther knew that she would ask that. " I need the blood of the doppelgänger to do the spell. "

" What are you gonna tell her? I'm willing to bet anything that she and the Salvatore brothers think you are the key to killing Klaus. "

The older witch nodded. " And that is what I intend for them to believe. They shall not be privy to what is really happening until it's too late. "

" And Khalee? "

Esther huffed like a mother would at her child. " You both are family. We protect family. Always and forever. "

Lue nodded. " Fine. You have my full cooperation. " She said standing to leave.

" Love one more thing. " Esther said stopping her. " You mustn't tell anyone what has been said here tonight. "

Lue nodded hoping she made the right decision.

AT

Bonnie was sitting cross legged on Elena's bed burning sage like Esther did trying to perform the privacy spell. Elena was sitting across from her venting about Damon sleeping with Rebekah.

" He was gloating. Like actual gloat. Like he was proud of himself for sleeping with her. Is it working? " She asked watching the smoke from the sage rise.

Caroline opened the door. " It's not working. I can hear every word you're saying about Damon, the vampire gigolo. " She said in a bitchy tone.

Bonnie really didn't want to have this conversation. " I don't know, it's a tricky spell. "

Elena thought about it. " When Esther did it, she kept the sage burning. There was a lot more smoke. "

Bonnie shrugged. " Alright. " She said relighting the sage. " Try it again. "

They both look at Caroline. She scoffs and shuts the door again.

" Speaking of Esther, you should know that she came to see me and Abby this morning. "

Elena looked at her in shock. " And all this time you let me vent about Damon? "

" I don't want you to worry. "

Elena nodded. " Okay, well, what did she want? "

" She wanted to introduce herself. Abby and I helped bring her back. She's channeling our entire ancestral bloodline for power. I think she thought she was being polite. " Bonnie said shrugging.

Elena looked worried. " Okay, well, is there a way to stop her from channeling you? "

Bonnie looked confused. " Even if there was, why would I want that? "

" I just keep thinking…. Before the sun and the moon ritual, Elijah found a way to keep me alive. And now I'm in exactly the same position and I'm just gonna let him die? It just doesn't feel right. " She said guiltily.

Caroline re-enters the room. " Okay. First of all, this privacy spell is totally not working. Second. Elena, you are not doing this, Esther is doing this. "

" There's no time to change your mind, Elena. He'll be dead by the end of the night. " Bonnie promised.

" What? I didn't have time to think about it last night. I want Klaus dead but there are things that I didn't take into consideration. "

" It's a full moon. Esther needs to harness the energy of a celestial event. She asked me and Abby to join her. What is more important than ridding the world of Klaus? "

Elena sighed. " He is protecting Khalee. Horrible people are after her and he's the only one strong enough to protect her. "

" Protect her? Elena listen to yourself. Khalee will be a lot better off with out him. " Bonnie said with finality.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena didn't know what to do. She couldn't let this happen. As much as the Mikaelson family had done to her she just couldn't let them all be killed. She couldn't put Khalee in danger no matter how much she hated Klaus.

She found herself back at the Mikaelson mansion and rung the door bell. Fynn answered.

" Hello Elena what can I do for you? " He asked.

She nodded. " Is Lue here? I need to speak with her. "

" Yes I believe she is in the kitchen. Follow me. " He said.

When they got there Lue was just coming out. " Elena? What are you doing here? "

" I need to talk to you. " She said looking at Fynn. " Alone. "

Lue nodded and led her out to the garden. She waited until they were quite a ways back before speaking. " What is it? "

Elena sighed. " Esther is going to kill her kids tonight. She linked them at the ball and at six o'nine tonight she will harness enough magic to kill them all. "

The older vampire almost laughed in her face. " I'm sorry Elena Esther lied to you. She isn't going to kill her children. She's going to anchor their humanity. Killing them would mean disturbing the balance again after a thousand years. Vampires are like spiders, if you killed off every spider the world would swarm with flies. It's the same with humans. Vampires keep the population down. Sad but true. "

Elena realized she had been duped. " She lied to me to get my blood. "

" Really? That's what you decide to focus on? "

" Esther said Elijah was suspicious. He knows I talked to her alone and I thought I lied to his face. He might come after me. " She said.

AT

" They're coming, Mother! " Fynn yelled as he escorted Khalee into the pentagram.

The young girl looked scared out of her wits. " Lue make them stop I'm scared. " She cried.

" No, it's too soon, the moon is not high enough. Go! Quickly! " She told Abby and Bonnie.

Kol, Elijah, and Klaus appear. The hybrid saw his little wolf trapped in the pentagram and growled. The smell of her fear made his stomach turn.

" My sons, come forward. " Esther commanded.

Finn held out his hand to her. " Stay beside me, Mother. "

Esther walked toward him. " It's okay. They can't enter. "

Elijah walks up, looking at Lue the whole time. The fire from the torches burns brighter making him step back.

" I'm sorry. " Lue said sadly.

" That's lovely. She took the women and stuck up out here, while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn. " Kol ranted.

Esther glared. " Be quiet, Kol. Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine. "

" Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity. " Elijah growled.

Esther sighed. " My only regret is that I turned you into monsters. I'm here to fix that. "

" Enough. All this talk is boring me. End this now and let Khalee go, Mother, or I'll send you back to Hell. " Klaus promised.

" For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you. That's why I decided to give you all the gift of humanity. " Esther said as she started chanting in a foreign language.

Elijah and Klaus both hit the ground in unbelievable pain. Kol and Fynn's face both vamped out painfully as they hit the ground as well. Lue and Khalee's auras all around them swirling around until they penetrated the outside of the barrier and went into Elijah and Klaus. The torches extinguished and Esther landed on the ground dead.

Bonnie and Abby came out of hiding to see them all laying on the ground. " What happened? "

Abby grabbed her hand and pulled her to where she parked her car. " They're not dead Bonnie. Esther tricked us. We need to get away from here before they wake up. "

AT

Khalee woke up in the back seat of an SUV. Jumping up she was relieved to see that Klaus was driving.

" Good morning love. " He asked looking at her through the rear view.

The events from the night before came flooding back to her. She was in the kitchen doing her homework when Fynn came in and told her that Klaus wanted him to bring her to the grille. Of course she believed him.

" Want to tell me what happened? " He asked softly.

She climbed into the front and put her seat belt on. The sun was just coming up and they were in the middle of no where. " It was Fynn. He tricked me into leaving with him. How did we get away? "

" We didn't. It seems my mother didn't want to kill us after all. She had conspired with Lue to " make us better vampires. " " He said sarcastically.

" What does that even mean? " She asked impatiently.

Klaus pulled over and gave her a funny look. " It means that I can never flip the switch on my humanity again. She anchored it to your soul. I now know what it feels like to be you. You're breezy and full of light. " He said caressing her cheek.

" I don't understand. "

He sighed. " I was the first to wake after the spell. I was so mad I would have murdered the whole town. The desire was there, but I was bolted where I stood. Once I calmed down and could think clearly I was able to move again. " His eyes were the softest she had ever seen. " That was you. "

She still didn't fully understand, but didn't push it. " Where are the others? Are they alright too? "

Klaus started driving again. " Everyone's fine, except my mother. She used so much magic doing that spell that it killed her. Fynn is inconsolable. Elijah and Rebekah are watching over him.

Khalee nodded. " What about Lue? " Khalee wasn't sure of her part in what happened.

" Elijah has her locked in the tomb. He couldn't kill her for her betrayal obliviously so he punished her a different way. I don't really want to know her reasoning but he said he'll call once he could stand looking at her. " He said.

She was glad that Lue was okay. Obviously she knew that the spell wouldn't kill them and besides scaring the shit out of her, she hadn't done anything worth dying over. " So... Where are we going? "

" I don't know all of the side effects of the spell so it's necessary to disappear for a while until we know what we're dealing with. " He said simply.

Khalee saw a newspaper on the floor and picked it up. Looking at the date she gasped. If this was right she had been out for five days.

" What's wrong love? " He asked taking the paper from her.

She shook her head. " I'm officially an adult. "

His eyes lit up. " Are you really? I love birthdays. " He said with a wolfish grin.

She rolled her eyes. " Why? It's not like time means anything to a thousand year old hybrid. "

" True, but I do love a good party. I used to throw a grande ball every year on Rebekah's birthday. " He said reminiscing.

Things between them had definitely changed. He had never been so... Breezy? That's how he described it. It was an odd feeling. She reclined her seat and laid back down.

" Are you okay love? " He asked concerned.

She nodded. " Like you said, we don't know exactly what the spell did. I'm just very tired. Other than that I'm fine.

The next time she woke up she was in a comfortable bed. She got up and opened the door, shocked to see that she was in a private jet. Klaus was sitting in a plush seat reading a newspaper. He looked up and grinned.

" I thought you would sleep forever. " He said putting his paper away.

Khalee saw fresh fruit and went to steal it from him. He grabbed her hips and pulled her into his lap. She growled at him and tried to get the fruit.

" Settle down love. " He said biting her shoulder. Taking a piece of mango he held it up to her mouth.

She opened her mouh and let him feed her. Some juice trailed down her thoat and his yellow wolf eyes were on it the whole time. Growling he put the bowl down and bagan to suck her neck. Khalee moaned in surprise.

" I taste vanilla. " She said getting her voice back.

His teeth grazed her shoulder. " Hmm that's because I poured pure vanilla extract on the mango. " He said letting his hands travel down her body. " Did you know that pure vanilla is an aphrodisiac? The kind that could make a nun renounce her faith. "

Khalee couldn't take it anymore. Growling she took two handfuls of his hair and crashed her lips on his. Both tried to dominate the kiss but in the end he won. He cheated of course by vamp speeding her into the bedroom and pinning her against the door. Ripping her shorts away he undid his fly and freed his cock.

" I can not stop myself Khalee. Tell me you want this as much as I do. " He growled positioning himself at her already wet enterance.

She did want it. More than anything. " Yes please. "

Klaus snapped his hips and filled her completely.

Her body stiffened. " Ahh! " She cried out in pain.

" Shh I'm sorry I know it hurts. " He said keeping still.

She could smell her own blood and smiled as her eyes turned yellow. He took her viginity and her wolf side couldn't be happier. " Mine. " She growled.

He looked up at her, his eyes were the same yellow color. A wolfish grin was plastered on his face as he pulled all the way out and slammed back in a different agle. " MINE! "

A knock came from the outside and effectively ruined the moment. Klaus growled and set her down. " Cover up. " He told her.

Once she was in another pair of shorts he opened the door.

" We will be landing in ten minutes sir. " The hybrid said.

" Thank you Nathaniel. " Klaus said taking her hand. " Come. " He said leading her back out and parking her in a seat and secured the seat belt around her.

AT

Lue paced back and forth in the tomb. How had thing gotten so messed up? Elijah didn't even give her a chance to explain, throwing her in the tomb before she woke and having the seal put back up.

Of course it was him... Her betrayal cut him deeply. She couldn't remember ever being as thirsty as she was in that moment. Surely he wouldn't let her desiccate here as punishment, right?

When she first came to Mystic Falls she had no idea she'd fall in love with an original. Esther said it was always supposed to happen. Everything she had went through was because of the witch bitch. She was the reason she was stuck here.

Footsteps approached and Lue dragged herself off of the ground and made her way to the enterance hoping it was Elijah. It wasn't. Elena came into view with a backpack.

" Hey I over heard Elijah telling Damon that he locked you in here so I thought you might want some necessities. " She said throwing the bag in.

Lue caught it and went straight for on of the blood bags in there. She took a couple of sips and the color started coming back in her cheeks. " Thanks. " She said hoarsly.

" I'd say I can't believe he locked you in here, but all things are possible with the originals. " She said sitting down.

" I knew he'd be mad... but this is exsessive. I was only trying to help. " Lue said sadly.

Elena nodded. " He wont leave you here for long... He can't, he loves you. "

Oh how she wished she knew that definitively. " How mad were Damon and Stefan? "

She laughed. " I swear they both gave birth to full grown great dames... But when I explained in more detail they calmed down. "

Lue sniffed the air. " Crap. "

Elijah appeared scaring the shit out of Elena.

" You shouldn't be here. " He said looking at her.

She rolled her eyes. " I'll see you later. "

Lue nodded and kept staring at him. He turned his attention to her and she could see the hurt and rage in his features.

" Eliajh I- "

" Save your breath. I don't want to hear it. " He said coldly.

She screamed in frustration. " I'm sorry okay! I didn't have a choice. " She said leaning against the stone wall and sliding down. Putting her head in her knees she sobbed.

His eyes softened for a fraction of a second. " You always have a choice. "

" No! No I don't! I never had a choice Elijah. My whole life I was being prepared for this. Your mother is the one who saved me in my mothers womb. She knew we'd meet, she knew Khalee would come into our lives. She said it was a prophecy that was made a thousand years ago. "

He glared. " And you believed her? "

She looked back up at him. " Of course I did. She told Elena that she was going to link all of you together but she didn't. What she did didn't hurt you. I would have never agreed to hurt you Elijah you have to know that. " She pleaded.

Elijah looked at her sadly. " I don't know what I believe anymore. I believed that you trusted me and yet you kept me in the dark when my mother sent you that note. You helped her use magic against not just me, but Khalee, and my siblings as well. I would have protected you, but you betrayed my trust. "

Tears flowed down her cheeks and she turned away from him. " I've never had anyone who cared enought to protect me. Your mother is the only exception. " She said wiping her face. Turning her head to look back at him she said

" I thought I was doing the right thing. " She said softly as she walked deeper into the tomb.


	4. Chapter 4

Aspen

A few months later

A reddish brown wolf ran through the snow at full speed. Her heart pounded joyously in her chest. The she wolf had been suppressed for far too long. Slowing down she saw the huge cabin they had been living in, in sight. Padding to the patio she shifted back into her human form and headed in to warm up. If Klaus had found out she was out in the snow in her human form he'd skin her.

He had been unusually protective of her since they completed their mating. They now both sported perfect bite marks. Khalee's on her throat and Klaus' on his chest. He wasn't sure why his mark had shown since he heals so fast, but the real surprise was when hers healed seconds after him biting her.

Which leads to what exactly the spell had done to her. She was stronger and faster. Kind of like... A hybrid. Except she didn't crave blood.

When Klaus walked in he sniffed the air and grinned. He found her standing barefoot in the kitchen eating peanut butter off of a spoon.

" What is it with you an peanut butter love? " He asked hugging her from behind.

She took another spoonful and moaned. " It's the best. "

He laughed. " Okay give me some. " He said opening his mouth.

Grinning she grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him sensually.

" How was it? " She whispered.

Klaus pulled her closer and did a full inspection of her mouth with his tongue. " Hmm delicious. "

Just then his cell rang. Growling he fished the damn thing out of his pocket and answered. " What? " He demanded walking out of the kitchen.

Khalee knew he was under a lot of stress since the ritual his mother had performed on them so she didn't follow. She just spooned another glob of peanut butter into her mouth. Which is why when a pair of arms grabbed her from behind she could yell for help. Feeling a sharp sting in her neck the whole world turned black.

AT

Klaus got out of his car and walked up to Elijah with smoke literally coming out of his ears. The phone call he had received was just a decoy to get Khalee. He really wasn't looking forward to this, but he was sure that if some thing happened to his mate there would be hell to pay.

" Niklaus what's wrong? " Elijah asked.

Klaus walked right passed him and into the mansion. " Some one has taken Khalee and I need to talk to Lue. "

" She isn't here brother. " Elijah said sighing.

Klaus stopped in his tracks. " Then take me to her. "

Walking down the steps that lead to the tomb they removed the huge boulder that was set there so Elena couldn't come for any more visits.

" I'm shocked brother. I expected you to punish her not desiccate her. " Klaus said.

Elijah ignored him. " I've had Lucy take the seal down so we can go in and feed her. " He said holding up two blood bags.

When they found her she was curled up in a corner. Her skin was graying and she was barely breathing. The sight of her like that instantly made him feel guilty. Had she really deserved this? Kneeling down he caressed her face.

A raspy sound came out of her mouth but nothing else. He held the open blood bag up to her mouth and let her drink. Her skin began regaining color and she grabbed the bag on her own. When she could finally open her eyes they landed straight on his. When the bag was empty she took a breath.

" How long have I been down here? " She croaked.

Elijah sighed. " A few months. "

Klaus was in no mood for the emotions floating between them. " Lue Khalee was taken last night. I need to know everything you and my mother talked about before you sold us all out. "

Lue cracked a broken smile. " If Khalee's gone it has nothing to do with the men who were after her before. They weren't going to hurt her they were going to make sure you and her met. I can't help you. "

It definitely wasn't the answer he wanted. " Do not lie to me! " He yelled pulling her up and slamming her into the stone wall.

" I don't know anything! I swear. Why would I want to hurt Khalee? " She gasped.

" You did hurt her! Maybe not physically but she was scared to death! " He said choking her.

Tears streamed down her face. " I'm sorry! " She ground out and he let her go. " I thought I was doing the right thing for every one. "

" Well now you know you didn't. " Klaus said sadly before leaving her and Elijah.

When he got to his car he found Lucy waiting for him. " I don't have time to chat. " He said walking past her.

" I have Katherine on the phone and she says she knows where Khalee is. " She said holding her cell out.

Growling he snatched the phone. " Katerina if you know where my wolf is you had better start talking. "

" Ah ah ah now you know if you want something from me I'll need something from you. Say... My freedom? " She taunted.

Klaus growled. " Fine what ever where is she? "

" Wow that was easy you must really care about her. "

He tried to keep his cool but she was pushing it. " Katerina... "

" Don't get your panties in a bind. She's in New Orleans. I got word that some witches took her for leverage over you. So now that you know where she is I'll start enjoying my freedom. " She said hanging up.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hey guys sorry for the wait.

Chapter five

New Orleans, the city home to witches, werewolves, and Vampires. Khalee had been taken hostage there by Jane Anne Devereux aka witch bitch. Her sister Sophie promised they wouldn't hurt her unless they had to... So comforting.

When asked why they took her, they said that they were leverage... They as in her and her child. The spell that made her fall was a witchy pregnancy test. At first she thought they were lying, come on vampires can't have kids right?

They assured her that she was indeed pregnant. She knew Klaus must be looking everywhere for her. She had counted the days she'd been held captive and knew she'd been with the witches a month.

His spawn, Marcel, had run all of the werewolves out of the french quarter and had the witches in a choke hold so they couldn't do magic. They needed him to put an end to it. Or so they said. Khalee knew there was more to the story.

How could one vampire stop a whole coven of witches from using magic? How would he know if they used it? These were the questions that ran through her head over and over. She hated that she was thrown from one supernatural mess into another.

She was currently in the bayou with Sophie. She had heard her and Sophie arguing earlier and was almost positive that something was going down. And she was right. Something in her shifted and she cried out. Fire spread through her and she hit the ground.

Waking up in a cold damp space she groaned and sat up. It was morning and she was stuck in a mausoleum. She tried to leave but there was a magical force field keeping her in. Day after day she begged Sophie to let her go. And day after day Sophie laughed in her face. Apparently their cause was more important than a pregnant woman's health.

On the fifth day she was woken by voices. Looking through bleary eyes she could see Agnes and the other witches from the coven. The older witch held her hand out.

" Come child he is here. " She said.

Khalee's ears perked up. She really hoped it was him and not them playing with her. As they got closer to another mausoleum she could hear his voice. He was angry but that was to be expected.

" Elijah what madness is this? I was brought here to find Khalee and these witches have been giving me the run around from the first minutes I got here. "

" Klaus! " Khalee said walking in the mausoleum. " You need to listen to them. "

He looked relieved for three seconds. " You're all out of your minds if you think I'll help a bunch of witches that stole from me! "

Sophie glared at him " Marcel may be able to keep up from practicing real magic in this town, but as keepers of the balance we still know when nature has cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gift... of sensing when a girl is pregnant. "

All amusement left Klaus' face. " What? " He whispered looking at Khalee.

" I know it's impossible... " She said with a shaky voice.

Klaus was in a state of shock she could feel it coming at her like a freight train. " What are you saying? "

" Niklaus... " Elijah said making him turn his attention from her. " the girl is carrying your child. "

His mouth opened and closed a few times before speaking. " No. It's impossible. Vampires cannot procreate. " He insisted.

" But werewolves can. " Sophie said not liking the attention being away from her and the witches. " Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original hybrid, the first of your kind, and this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes. "

Klaus fought for control over his emotions and facial expression. He turned to Khalee again and stormed up to her. " You've been with someone else, admit it! "

It wouldn't have been any worse if he had punched her in the face. Getting her hormones in check she glared at him with her yellow wolf eyes. " I've spent days held captive in a freaking alligator bayou because they think that I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would've fessed up if it wasn't yours? Don't you think you would have known if I had been with some one else? "

" My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us. " Sophie spat. " If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Khalee won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress. " She said as she went to leave.

Khalee's head shot up. " Wait, what? " This witch bitch had a huge pair of balls.

" Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself. " Elijah promised.

Sophie shook her head. " No. We can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules. "

Klaus, who had turned away, turned to face Sophie. His was barely restraining his anger and his voice was frighteningly quiet. " How dare you command me... threaten me, with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses. I won't hear any more lies. " He said going to leave.

" Niklaus. Listen. " Elijah pleaded.

Klaus turned to Khalee, from whose abdomen he can hear a rapid heartbeat. He listened in wonderment for a few long moments, meets Khalee's eyes, then closes himself off once more. He turns back to Elijah.

" Kill her and the baby. What do I care? " He said storming out.

Elijah went after him leaving Khalee alone with the crazy ass witches once again.

AT

Elijah lost Klaus in the huge crowd and spent the rest of the night looking for him. Finally scenting him he vamp sped to where he sat on a bench.

" Are you here to give me another pep talk on the joys of fatherhood? " He asked not bothering to look up at him.

Elijah sighed. " I've said all I needed to say. "

" I forgot how much I liked this town. " Klaus admitted.

He cracked a smile. " I didn't forget. All the centuries we've spent together, and yet I can count on one hand the number of times that our family has been truly happy. I hated leaving here. "

" As did I. " Klaus whispered.

Elijah sat next to him on the bench. " What is on your mind, brother? "

" For a thousand years, I lived in fear. Any time I settled anywhere, our father would hunt me down and... chase me off. He made me feel powerless, and I hated it. " He said with tears in his eyes. " This town was my home once, and in my absence, Marcel has gotten everything that I ever wanted. Power, loyalty, family. I made him in my image and he has bettered me. I want what he has. I want to be king. "

" So is that all this child means to you? A grab for power? " Elijah asked.

Klaus thought for a second. " What does it mean to you? "

Elijah smiled. " I think this child could offer you the one thing that you've never believed you had. "

" And what's that? " He asked.

" The unconditional love of family. " Elijah replied looking at his younger brother.

Klaus nodded. " Tell Sophie Devereux we have a deal. "

The next day Elijah and Sophie met at the cemetery. " So, how do you propose this will work? " He asked.

Obviously the lives of Khalee and his niece or nephew were important to him. Even as they spoke he was plotting against the witches that threatened them, but that doesn't need to be spoken out loud of course.

" Your brother needs to cement his place in Marcel's world. His inner circle, the day walkers- that's where we begin. They're his friends, his family. We'll be hitting him where it hurts. " She said with absolution.

" Fine. He'll do what needs to be done. " He said disappearing.

AT

After leaving Sophie Elijah returned to Mystic Falls. He was still very angry at Lue for what she did, but he wouldn't leave her behind. Besides, she owed it to every one involved to help out. Having Lucy Bennet take the seal of the tomb down once and for all he went in and picked her up.

When he got to the mansion that Rebekah had been living in alone he gave Lue some blood and left her in their old room so she could pack. Looking around the room she sighed. She really liked living here, but she did as she was told. Elijah seemed to have forgiven her some what and that was all she cared about.

Walking down stairs with her bags she could hear him and Rebekah arguing.

" So that's it? I'm just supposed to pack up my things and leave for good? Forget my life here and the cure? " She asked.

The cure? What had Lue missed?

Elijah sighed. " Oh, the cure was a fool's errand. I mean, taking it would've stripped you of everything you are, for what? More high school proms? "

" I wanted to be human. I wanted children and a family. " Rebekah yelled.

He wasn't backing down. " And I stand before you to offer you both. "

" And if I decide against you? A dagger in my heart and then back in a box? " She asked with venom.

He waved her off. " I've made my case. Your family needs you, and what choice you make right now is your own. "

Rebekah considers him for a few long moments, then walks closer to him. " I owe him nothing. I wish him no joy, no love. I will stay here and live my life the way I want to, and if you're smart I suggest you do the same. "

She leaves and Lue came in the room. " I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I would have heard with out the vampire hearing. "

He walked up to her slowly and put his hands on both of her cheeks. " How I missed you... " He said before breaking her neck.

AT

Marcel took a swig of liquor before stumbling into his " garden ". Things were getting out of hand fast. He decided to do something he swore he'd never do. Foot steps sounded from behind him. Sophie walked up to him with a glare on her face.

" You know when you make rules you shouldn't break them. It doesn't exactly boost morale. " She said.

He laughed. " I'm the king around here. What I say goes, and what I say is wake her up. "

" If I do that then you have to do something for me. " She said confidently.

He was in front of her in an instant. " I'm not giving her up, but I will make it worth your while. " He said grinning.

She rolled her eyes, but started taking out the things she needed to do the spell that countered the spell she did a year ago.. Many people knew Sophie to be outspoken against the messiness of witch craft.

When the witches were banned from doing magic she wasn't really mad. There was a reason that she got involved in witches business though... And a reason that she took Marcel's offer to warm her bed.

If only she knew that he was never one to let a woman sway his decisions. He liked that she thought she could persuade him. That he could have her body any time he wanted with out ever giving any thing in return. Just the thought made him grin evilly.

Sophie lit the candle and started pouring salt in intricate designs while chanting. Marcel grabbed his sledge hammer and started hammering through the brick wall...

A/N Ooh what is Marcel up to?


End file.
